Fool
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger. Intelligent, witty, charming and about as stubborn as a Hungarian Horn-Tail. She was no fool; she knew bad things happened to witches and wizards who meddled with time...she just didn't count on the one time that time decided to meddle with her. Fantastic Beasts. Time Turner/AU
1. Sneak Peek

~SNEAK PEEK~

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger.

Brightest Witch of her age and Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was tired.

She was tired of Ron and his constant badgering her to get married.

She was tired of Harry and Ginny constantly butting their noses into issues where they didn't belong and Molly Weasley constantly getting on her about each and everything she did wrongin regards to the care of her 'precious' boy.

She was sick and tired of placing her needs behind everyone elses.

She was drowning. She needed to get away, she needed a break; so that's exactly what she did.

With her stubborness and resolve in mind she packed her bags for an undetermined trip to the United States.

Boarding the plane with no regrets she headed to her destination with bright eyes.

However, resting her eyes for a second was a mistake, her supposedly broken Time Turner switched on and when she opened her eyes she immediately realized something.

This was not the United States that she had been going to nor the time she belonged. She was stuck in time.

She was confused to be on a train in the 1920s no less, she stood out like a sore thumb with her modern day Ministry attire; a low cut blouse and a tight skirt.

She didn't Didn't expect that one awkward man and his suitcase of fantastical things would take her on a wild ride that would be filled with lunacy, jealousy and unexpected suprises.

Jesus she couldn't catch a break, this wasn't what she meant when she said she needed A vacation.

* * *

 **"Ronald, how come you never listen to me."**

 **"You think that just because your Head of your Department you can do what ever you want!"**

 **"Why can't you be more like my mother!"**

* * *

 **"Ms. Granger...what is that on your arm?"**

 **"Mudblood..."**

 **"Who put it there?"**

* * *

 **"Are you ready to see something _fantastic_ , Ms. Granger?"**

 **"...Yes."**

* * *

 **"God, 'Witch Weekly' would have a fucking field day with this!"**

 **"You know young ladies shouldn't swear."**

 **"And you are."**

 **"Newt, Newt Scamander. At your service."**

 **"...Ser-Seriously**!"

* * *

 **COMING SOON NOVEMBER 2016**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Hello everyone, it's me. Sorry that I haven't been updating all of my other stories. There are several reasons for that.

I'm currently experiencing the worst possible freaking writer's block that could be imaginable and second my internet was cancelled at my apartment so now I have to do this from my phone and I have only limited access.

This story should help me with my writer's block so read and review everyone tell me what you think if I don't have any reviews and I just have silent readers I might not continue the story so give me some reviews thanks a bunches

\- Ninja


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' or anything affiliated with them, they belong the J.K. Rowling. I am only using them for creative construction, not profit. I only own my OCs.

 **Author Note: ** Wow, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed, favorited and followed 'Fool', I never expected such a positive response so quickly. I am proud to announce that it will be continued and as promised here is the Prologue.

 **Warning : **This is an AU, so there will be some OOC and Potter/Weasley Bashing.

Also some Language and Sexual Content later on.

*Eyebrow Wiggle*

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sunday morning; May 3, 1998.

Everything seemed normal but it was anything but normal.

Muggles were starting to rise with the sunshine and start breakfast or dress for the day. Some were kissing their wives' goodbye and others hugging their children.

There was nothing abnormal about Great Britain that morning, there was no warning that something incredible was about to occur.

The Magical population was a different story.

The war was finally over and The Chosen One came through. The Magical Community was no longer being oppressed by Lord Voldemort who had perished more than 10 hours earlier; they were finally free of persecution. They hugged loved ones close and found loved ones who were sent away to be kept safe.

The Magical World was tired of hiding, they knew that one of the reasons Voldemort and his Death Eaters hated Muggles and vice versa was because they didn't understand each other, what other time than the present. They wanted the Muggle World to know their joy. They wanted to share their joy and share they did. Things were changing.

* * *

Everything was completely normal until around mid-afternoon when the Muggles started to notice the strange happenings that were occurring around them. Strangely dressed people of all ages and genders were appearing out of thin air in groups with eccentric clothing, strange jewelry, waistcoats, pointed and glamourous Witch hats and long brightly colored robes in arrays of colors and designs adorned in chains and decorative buttons.

What stood out the most was that they carried with them long and elegant sticks; none of which were the same. Many Muggle folk found this strange but decided to go against asking about because they seemed almost _strange_ and _unusual._

They appeared everywhere shooting sparks out of their wooden sticks, in neighborhoods, in subways, the aisles of convenience stores and shopping centers, bars and private dance halls. Some dancing away; grabbing Muggles of all ages along the way to join in their dances and jigs. Others grabbing their faces, kissing their foreheads gently and yelling;

"The Dark Lord is Defeated!" and "The War is over, we are free!

* * *

When night fell came the parties, with it came the cheers and the jovial screams and with that came fireworks that burst in marvels of swirling greens. Sparkles of red and orange, yellow starbursts and blue flickers that boomed, shrieked and whizzed into the sky.

The more curious of the Muggles even went to investigate the celebrations with their friends and families and found things beyond their wildest dreams.

Upon arrival, instead of being Obliviated they were welcomed with open arms and pulled into the festivities, watching as the magical folk flew on brooms and danced on tables preforming spells, while others awed at their culture and listened to their stories, ate their food and drank their beer.

Though not all partied and drank. Some groups stood in silence and held vigil for those lost. They were there to honor those that died not just at the Battle of Hogwarts, but also those lost along the way and the crossfire.

One of those groups of people was the staff and students of the once great and proud Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was now reduced to rubble. The dead were currently being gathered gently and wrapped in silk cloth. The loved one's present huddled in sobs as they laid flowers and charms on their dead; kissing their cold bodies goodbye one last time. Others surrounding them giving words of comfort covered in dust, scars, blood and tatters.

Upon completion, the families of the lost stood in lines raising their wands along with the crowds. Brilliant blue and white wisps lit the tips of thousands of wands and the sobs got louder as the bodies of Professor Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Nyphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, and Lavender Brown lifted into the air, slowly become wisps of white and fireflies.

They lifted their wands with all their might. They lifted them for those who couldn't lift themselves, those whose children would never know their parents were heroes, those who were beaten and murdered for protest and fought for what was right, and those who were in the wrong place and wrong time. They raised them for justice and for honor.

* * *

 **5 Years Later. May 2, 2003**

It had been a long 5 years for Hermione Granger.

5 years of rebuilding her life, 5 years of struggling not to look over her shoulder and 5 long years of nightmares and regret of what she could've done differently.

5 years and she still hadn't found her parents. She looked high and low, she even approached the Ministry and asked if she could be spared a few Aurors and yet, nothing. They found nothing.

So, in the end she had to close down her parent's dentistry office and sell their house, it was too painful living in that house with so many memories. It was the hardest thing she had ever done and it still hurt that that Ron wasn't there when she finally let go of the house just last year.

Immediately following graduation, back then when she first got engaged to Ronald Weasley; her Hogwarts sweetheart she felt as though she couldn't have been luckier to have a more patient and attentive fiancé. Nor, could she have asked for better friends than Harry and Ginny.

However, as the years went by Ronald became more secretive, always comparing Hermione to his mother Molly. He was always out at work. Hermione would see him stay in his office all the time after hours and never come home. Then there was Harry and Ginny Potter. Just because they were a perfect match and never fought didn't mean that they were actually perfect.

Hermione had thought of leaving Ron on several occasions, but Ginny always said that things would work out or Harry would chase away possible marriage matches. She was beginning to think that those two wanted Ronald and her together so they could all stay together.

At first Hermione did what Ron and her friends wanted. She stayed at home and cooked meals and made sure everything was okay for Ron's arrival home. But, as months went by she lost her spark in Ron and she just didn't click with him anymore.

She wanted to study animals and help Muggles understand things and when Ronald always came home late she would always be on the couch reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander.

Ronald hated that book, it always gave her ideas he said. Eventually one day she snapped and when she was approached by the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt about a position as the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she took it. She never hesitated. She asked Ron and her friends about it but they told her she shouldn't do it. She needed to relax after the war. She did too much during it and needed to start settling down.

So, she asked George, Percy and Mr. Weasley they told her to do it. Do it she did.

Ronald was _furious_ , along with Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. They stated that she didn't need any more scars from dealing with animals. She had enough from the Battles she fought. Mrs. Weasley said ladies didn't need a lot of scars, stating that Ginny never got any scars and Hermione retorted that it was because 'Ginny was a coward'. Hermione then stormed off, though later Ron made her apologize.

They thought her scars that she received from spells and explosions during battle were ugly, to her they were badges of honor.

They hated her 'Mudblood' scar on her right arm the worst. Harry and Ginny always said to cover it up.

She never did, she put in on display, she was proud of her blood and she had survived a crazy bitches rage.

She would never cover it up.

* * *

In the end Hermione decided to join the Ministry, she had never been prouder. However as predicted working with animals she received several scars and marks including Murtlap bites on her arms and legs and several small burns on her hands from handling baby Dragons and Blast-Ended Skrewts, to name a few.

Though after starting at the Ministry she noticed her friends became more suffocating and Ron just a tad more degrading. Ronald never wanted her talking to anyone but his family and Harry or Ginny, he never wanted her to go to work he wanted her to stay at home and get married. Hermione was not one to listen to rules anymore. She was tired of people telling her what to do especially the Weasley's.

Due to that harsh judgement she showed them she was unpredictable. She made new friends at the Ministry. Gideon Corvish the front Administrative Clerk, a Half-Blood and Gryffindor; Barney Splivens and Pure-Blood Hufflepuff who worked in the Department of Mysteries, Medea Everclaw, a Pure-Blood Slytherin Senior Secretary for the Beast Division and the three Pure-Blood Willowbeam triplets, Magnolia, Primrose and Theodora; part of the Magical Trading Regulation, Magical Reversal Squad and Department of Law Enforcement respectively.

Everyone, including Ginny and Harry were telling her what to do and how to do it. Ginny always told her what to wear and that what she did was dangerous. Harry always told her that she should listen to Ron because they were Aurors they knew best. She was _furious_.

That fury turned to resolve and she showed them that when it came to Hermione Granger that they knew nothing. She wasn't a child or a teenager anymore. They needed to stop treating her like one. So, she stopped holding herself back and though she still followed rules, she wasn't such a stickler for them and she was no longer a tattle-tale.

* * *

Because of her new friends Hermione got gutsier and started living life the fullest, Ron got pushier about marriage and secluding her and her 'friends' got worse. They always followed her claiming they were making sure she was okay and always trying to taker her away from her new friends or listen in on their conversations.

Eventually, tired of their interference, Hermione did something that really pissed off her 'friends', she started helping Theodora and the Aurors collect left over followers of Voldemort.

Over the next 3 years she began to get stronger, gain experience and inevitably more scars including large slashes across her torso from a particularly nasty Splicing Charm and slashes on her neck and back from an over-eager werewolf. Both scars caused the Weasley's and Potters to flip their shit. She was starting to live her life the way her parents would've wanted.

The best part was that over the years and trust gained, her friends and her job gave her access to traded creatures and objects that were both illegal and dangerous, things that should be locked up. She saved all of her creatures from captivity and gave them lives in her silver and emerald studded 'Felicity Charmer' designer purse that was gifted to her by Medea and her parents Griselda and Hamish Jr. on Christmas.

Most of these items and creatures, none of her 'friends' or Ronald knew about.

A horocrux in the shape an antique brass and Opal dangled earring that Primrose obtained that was confiscated during a collaborative mission with Ukrainian Aurors that the Hufflepuff thought would be safer with Hermione.

An unaltered golden Time Turner from Barney that, according to him was _broken_ and an illegal original over 100 years old.

Finally, she received the mysteriously repaired Elder Wand from an unknown source with a note saying 'Use it Well.'

Her creatures caused people to look at her weirdly, even wizards who understood the concept of 'larger on the inside' if she told them what was in there. Though, for being the Department Head for Magical Creatures this wasn't _that_ strange.

She had a whole environment in that small purse that she and Magnolia created to protect the illegally transported characters, two of which were completely illegal and would be killed on sight for being in a populated area.

She had a Bowtruckle named Mimsy that had attachment issues and always swung on the Horocrux safely situated on her right ear squeaking in glee or nestled into her curly mane peeking through occasionally causing her co-workers to laugh hysterically.

Buckbeak, the Hippogriff who she obtained from Sirius Black in his Will and Last Testament because he could no longer care from him.

Fawkes, Headmaster Dumbledore's beloved Phoenix that she smuggled from Hogwarts before Harry could get ahold of him. Harry was going to release him into the wild. She couldn't allow that; Phoenixes were magical creatures. They imprinted on Magical beings. He wouldn't have survived.

A 13ft baby Peruvian Vipertooth; a golden, white and yellow Dragon native to Peru that had one large horn on her nose and four large horns on her feathery head. Hermione confiscated her from the Trade and Regulation's Execution Squad.

Tiamat, as Hermione named her was abandoned by her mother because she was too small and then she was captured and beaten by poachers resulting in scratches, cuts and magic bullet wounds. She was still a baby but she was big enough to carry Hermione.

Tiamat shouldn't've been executed in the first place. Hermione was Head of the Creature Department. Tiamat should've been notified immediately. She suspected her 'friends' and 'fiancé' had something to do with it.

Hermione's final creature was a Basilisk named Shesha that she had saved from a warehouse transporting Magical Items. Though Hermione saved Shesha she could save Shesha's 2 eggs because they were already dead. She was 45ft long and she weighed several tons. She had mesmerizing copper-green scales, covered in spikes and yellow eyes with huge fangs that could crush a human being, but Hermione found her adorable.

A regular Newton Scamander she was.

Adoring dangerous creatures, she just found them to be misunderstood. She prayed that eventually they would be accepted.

It would be a longways away but the 'Great Revelation of 98' was certainly a start.

* * *

Since the Wizarding Community revealed themselves to Great Britain in 1998. Hermione was always hanging around with her new friends and their families and their friends; a lot of which were Muggles themselves. Hermione's life was turning out for the better and it started with that reveal.

Some were scared, other angry, most accepting and believed that magic existed all along, as to be expected. Hermione would've been nervous if they didn't have angry Muggles.

After the Wizarding Community came out to the Muggle public, they were nervous at first and weary of the Muggle reactions.

However, they were pleasantly surprised when Muggles demanded to know more about them in excitement and welcomed them with open arms. Since that night the United Kingdom was proud that they were the first fully integrated community.

Hogwarts was eventually rebuilt in 2001 and in the courtyard they put a marble statue of a phoenix with the names of the fallen and an inscription in Latin translating to: "Evil Never Prevails" and Muggles could finally see it and enter Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾.

The Community was growing and Muggle-Wizard relationships were on the rise and this included (To Hermione's surprise) strict Pure-Bloods and Muggles. Yes, the United Kingdom currently had more Muggleborns and Half-Bloods attending Hogwarts than any time in history.

People were becoming aware of magical creatures and how to help or avoid them, the Ministry was teamed with The Queen and The Prime Minister to keep things at ease and the Ministry even lent out Aurors to help Muggle Police catch criminals. Things were becoming better.

But, the United Kingdom and Great Britain were the only ones accepting and as enthusiastic about these developments with France being a close second and Japan being third.

* * *

The decision to come forward into the open had made many other Wizarding Communities furious because they were now under fire for having Ministries and Muggles wanted to know about them.

One such country was America. The MACUSA and their current and longstanding Madam President, 108-year-old, Seraphina Picquery. The elderly black woman with her white hair in a turban believed that No-Maj's should never be aware of Magic. Though many were accusing her of being selfish and one such person was Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, the elder 98-year-old retired Magizoologist, a man who was always accepting of the impossible.

Hundreds of miles away in Dorset next to the fireplace and to the portrait of his wife Porpentina, he sat. His withered face set into a smile and his old but dark brown eyes holding kindness and intelligence behind spectacles.

"Things are changing, dear Tina." He murmured to his wife who smiled at him from her portrait as she looked down.

On Newts lap lay an old copy of the Daily Prophet dated back several years. On the cover in black and white was a moving picture of the newly promoted Hermione Granger with a smile on her face and a large headline stating **'War Hero Newly Appointed Department Head of Magical Creatures'**.

Newt looked at it with his wife and they laughed.

"I see promise in this one." Porpentina nodded as Newt then grabbed another paper. It was todays Daily Prophet.

On the cover was Hermione again being proclaimed as possibly the next Newt Scamander for her avocation against the mistreatment and illegal trade of magical creatures and how the punishment for such infractions should be more severe.

Newt laughed.

"If only I was 70 years' younger, woman after my own heart. You know Tina you may have just had competition!" He teased his wife who huffed and wrinkled her nose at him. Newt loved his wife but, 25 years after they were first married, the spark sort of died and he thought of her as more of a friend, though married.

They just didn't click and though Porpentina tried, she just couldn't understand his love from animals. She loved them too just not as much as he had…though he would never tell her that.

Suddenly a noise startled both occupants.

' **SMASH'**

Newt jumped and turned.

There sat his troublesome Niffler scavenging through his deceased wife's jewelry box.

Newt stood up.

"What have I told you, keep your paws off things that don't belong to you!" He yelled as he slowly ambled after the Niffler with an exasperated look on his face and murmuring to himself whilst teasing his wife again.

"If only Ms. Granger, if only…Wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you, would I!" He yelled dramatically.

"HEY!" Yelled his wife as he giggled and exited the room.

Little did Newt Scamander know…Death and Time were listening and Death knowing Time was going to teach him that he should be careful what he wished for snickered…Death and Time had the perfect candidate. Someone strong, someone brave and someone Newt wouldn't be able to take his eyes or his hands off of.

Hermione Granger.

The Muggle witch had no idea her life was about to get complicated as her Time Turner quickly flashed in the Mirror as she washed her makeup off.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Okay everybody, the ball is rolling. I just went and saw 'Fantastic Beasts' and it was amazing. I have so many ideas. So everyone be patient, there will be about 7 chapters including the prologue that will be written before the FBAWTFT storyline starts. I like to build my characters up and give them a backstory. I hope Hermione wasn't too OOC, she's just tired of everyone's shit. Also, if death is considered sentient in Harry Potter, why not Time.

Thank you everyone for all of the support and showing interest in this story. Continue to show your support by reviewing. I will post the next chapter after I gain at minimum, 18 more reviews.

Who do you think gave Hermione the Elder Wand?

What do you think of her creatures?


	3. The Dreams of Ms Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' or anything affiliated with them, they belong the J.K. Rowling. I am only using them for creative construction, not profit. I only own my OCs.

 **Author Note:** Wow, thank you all so much for your constant support of my story and your overall excitement. Many readers have been posing me with questions and ideas. I took some of those into consideration in this chapter and those to come (The Bakeneko, the thestrals and the Cerberus). Those of you who recommended them know who you are! (Alessandra.12, Psycho Witicky, Mimosa Evans and Leah Petrova). Now, onto the next chapter that you have all been waiting for. Chapter 1!

 **Warning:** This is an AU, so there will be some OOC and Potter/Weasley Bashing.

Also some Language and Sexual Content later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Troubles and Dreams of Ms. Hermione Granger**

* * *

 _It was dark and quiet where she was. Not even the sound of the crickets and aggressive winds outside could penetrate the thick stone walls around what felt like her prison._

 _All that Hermione Granger could hear was the sound of her pounding heartbeat in her throat, the gasps of breath coming forth from her mouth and the light tap of her feet across the creaky, wooden floor of the Malfoy Manor._

 _It was cold but she was sweating as she shuffled slowly down the darkened corridor on high alert._

 _Hermione's shaking fingers grasped around her dark blue pea coat for comfort._

' _ **CREAK'**_

 _Hermione jumped, immediately moving her hand to her left side, tightening her nimble fingers around the Vine Wood wand in her pocket._

 _She was nearing what seemed to be the end of the never-ending hallway that led to what she, for some reason or another knew held a seating area made of white marble with a roaring green fire._

 _She wanted to stop her feet from following the crooked path. Yet, there was a sense of great urgency in the way she moved._

 _A few more feet and she'd hit the final stretch when suddenly there was a plethora of unintelligible whispers and shadows moving along the portrait-covered walls. The sudden noise caused her to jolt violently toward the door in fear._

 _Here she was._

 _Her sneakered feet had finally reached the end; her fingers reached toward the golden snake shaped knob attached to the looming black door._

 _Closer._

 _She gulped._

 _Why was she so nervous?_

" _HERMIONE!"_

 _A loud male voice shattered her visage and silence._

 _Slowly the brave Muggleborn Gryffindor turned, unsure but afraid of what she might find._

* * *

 _Standing behind her dressed ruggedly in a long brown coat with his black hair askew was Harry, emerald eyes wide and filled with terror. He was covered in blood, dirt and scratches looking like he used to as a teenager. He looked like he was fighting in a warzone, but it was quiet and there were no battles going on. Why was he so scared?_

 _Her eyes widened._

 _He looked younger…_

 _Hermione's mind shattered. Suddenly her scattered thoughts returned to her._

 _It was 2003 and Harry looked like he did when he was still attending Hogwarts. The Harry she knew now was no longer as lanky and he had some facial hair while his scar was more faded with time._

 _That was the coat he wore during the battle of Hogwarts. 1998._

 _1998…Hermione knew where she was, she wanted to leave. She knew this dream._

 _Hermione took an unsteady step back, causing her to lose balance and trip to the floor._

 _Her legs refused to work from all of their heavy shaking._

' _ **CREAK'**_

' _Where is she, where is she!' Hermione frantically thought as she whipped around wildly, left to right from her space on the floor._

"' _Mione we have to leave, NOW!" Harry reached toward her with speed and fierce determination._

 _She knew what was going to happen next. It always happened…just as his pale fingertips brushes against her coat, he vanished._

 _She curled into a ball on the floor and tears pooled into her hazel eyes._

' _Here she comes…'_

" _ **HAHAHAHAHEHE"**_

 _A loud hysterically insane cackle that made Hermione visibly flinch echoed off the dark walls._

 _The wrought iron torches on the window sills lit up into flares of green._

 _There…at the end of the hallway was a mass. Crazy, twitching black eyes stared into her own with promises of pain from the reflection of the green light. Curled hair whipped around her smiling insane, yet strangely beautiful face._

 _Hermione blinked back the tears and sweat now openly drizzling down her face._

 _The mass was gone._

' _It's just a dream 'Mione'_

 _Hermione made herself as small as possible and huddled into the darkest corner of the Malfoy hallway._

' _She's not here…you beat this Granger!'_

 _It suddenly got quiet and she slowly opened her eyes._

 **" _BOOO, HAHAHAHA!"_**

 _Hermione jumped and the smell of old blood and leather invaded her nostrils._

 _There towering over her prone form was Bellatrix LeStrange._

 _Slowly her long finger-nailed hands reached for Hermione as she sang a twisted lullaby._

 **" _MUDBLOOD GONNA CRY…MUDBLOOD GONNA CRY…NOW SHE'S GONNA DIE…"_**

 _Bellatrix's hand stopped right by Hermione's face._

 **" _MOMMA'S GONNA BLEED HER TILL HER DIRTY BLOOD RUNS DRY!"_**

 _Bellatrix reached out and smack-_

* * *

The hazel, crazed eyes of Hermione Jean Granger shot open as she flew upwards; her mid-back brown curls fluttered around her hyper-alert form covered in sweat. The sudden movements startled her pet BakeNeko, Suki whom up until recently was comfortably positioned at the end of her bed. The Cat Youkai rolled off the end giving a harassed growl.

Hermione's arms shook as she looked around the darkened bedroom. She clenched the baby blue comforter.

Nothing. She was safe.

'Years later and she's still haunting me…'

She let out a deep shaky breath from her nose as she fell back onto the downy pillows, stray curls on her forehead. Unconsciously she stroked the word 'Mudblood' that marred her left arm.

She looked to her right expecting to see her fiancé, Ronald lying beside her with worried eyes and waiting for an explanation at being awoken so suddenly…he wasn't there.

'Typical.' Hermione thought angrily. He was never there for her nowadays anyway. Always at work extra early and home extra late. Their fairytale didn't last long after they left Hogwarts.

She looked down at the Diamond Princess Cut engagement ring on her finger and began to fiddle with it.

'Is it worth it?' She had been asking herself that so much lately.

She had asked everyone gave her mixed answers. She was tired of doing what others wanted her to do and she didn't love Ron like she used to. She wanted excitement and adventure, Ronald wasn't giving it to her; she was only 23 and she wanted to _live._ After graduation they pair just lost that spark and Hermione felt a part of her missing. Harry and Ginny said her rebelliousness would run out eventually but she didn't think so. They needed to stop butting into issues that they had no say in.

Hermione's fingers clenched so hard they turned almost white.

'I'll deal with these questions later.' She thought as she ripped the ring off her finger and slammed it on the bedside table as if it had burned her just as her alarm went off for the day.

'4:45 a.m.- god that's early.'

Hermione groaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed, sat up and slipped into her grey slippers whilst gripping the fallen grey silk robe that lay on the floor beside them and threw it over her body covering her lacy green pajama's. Slowly, she trudged her sluggish body toward the door, her feet slapping across the wood floors of the flat.

Turning abruptly to the right she flung the white curtains open to let in some of the morning light, illumining the room.

She smiled as the light glow cast shadows across the pale walls decorated with abstract portraits and bookshelves' covered in knickknacks and tomes of every subject matter, including (Hermione noted) the green withered cover of her favorite book ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ by Newt Scamander.

' **M-REOW'**

Hermione was startled from her thoughts when a large, fluffy white and silver two-tailed cat with long ears and dangerously sharp claws curled around her thin legs. She smiled gently as Suki looked back at her with intelligent electric blue eyes. She wasn't like a Kneazle or a regular house cat. Suki could predict omens, throw fire and even shapeshift if ever the situation called for it.

Many people from Hogwarts, if they could see her now would ask "Where is Crookshanks?" well, Crookshanks was dead. Hermione had lost her faithful companion to old age after 15 years of having him at her side and because of that Hermione got lonely. She had wanted another personal pet to keep her company during the long nights but Ron wouldn't allow her to do so stating that "Crookshanks should've died sooner" and that "Cats are so demanding."

This argument led a heavily insulted and tearful Hermione to confide in her friend Primrose Willowbeam. Prim then in turn confided in her friend Tohru; who worked for the Japanese Magical Defense Division as an Auror. The two talked in secret and finally decided to get Hermione a BakeNeko, a rare and dangerous feline native only to Japan.

Ronald was _furious_ but she could care less. He was never home anyway.

The Muggleborn witch now had a new and fiercely loyal companion out of the many she already had.

Of course, she had to obtain a permit because Suki was a foreign creature. Though, because she was Department Head of Magical Creatures it wasn't too hard.

Suki meowed again.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked giggling slightly at the feline.

Suki Raised her eyebrow as if to state the obvious.

"Taking that as a yes." She laughed as she made her way toward the kitchen with Suki trotting regally behind her heels.

* * *

After reaching the kitchen and giving Suki her breakfast of cut up pieces of chicken and a bowl of cold, fresh water she began making her own breakfast.

Walking toward the window she opened it to let in some of the morning air to circulate the kitchen.

"Time to get to work" She stated as she rolled up her robe sleeves and summoned her wand to her side.

'Accio' She thought casting out a none verbal spell around the kitchen causing it to become animated with salt, pepper and other ingredients and objects floating through the air (Including a Tea Kettle, Cup and a Saucer).

With a flick of her wand the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above the island twirled around her in showers of delicate sparks landing gently on the stove top next to the kettle which was settling after filling itself with water.

'Eggs, bacon and toast I should think.' Hermione nodded.

Hermione carefully cracked eggs and let them finish and then buttered her toast before lifting up the raspberry jam with her wand and watching the knife slather both slices.

She took a large whiff of the sizzling bacon.

'Done' She thought.

She smiled and began to dance around the kitchen, pouring herself some Earl Grey tea with a slice of lemon. The China cup decorated with golden vines and purple flowers landed daintily onto the pale white and gold saucer.

Hermione smiled as she watched.

Those were her mother's favorite China.

Thinking about them gave her a twinge in her heart. Shaking her head, she carried on doing breakfast. She wouldn't think about them right now she had enough stressful things to worry about.

Hermione levitated her plate and tea to the marble countertop next to her. She pulled up her wooden stool and then with a flick of her wand things began to put themselves away and clean up.

'Scourgify' she thought.

Sitting down pleasantly she reached forward and turned on her Muggle radio.

"In other news, relations between the British Ministry of Magic and the MACUSA hav-"

"Next" Hermione stated briskly. She dealt with enough of that crap at work, she would hear about it later anyway.

' _You're like a laserlight, burning down on me!'_

' _You make me feel good, you make me feel safe!'_

' _You make me wanna live another day!'_

Hermione began to hum along to Jessie J and continued with her breakfast while Suki hummed contendedly.

* * *

Hermione finished her breakfast in record time and grabbed from the fridge a blueberry and a dead cricket because she knew a certain someone would awaken soon. She then headed toward her bathroom when she felt her hair give a wiggle.

She halted.

Turning her eyes to the right she saw her Bowtruckle, Mimsy give a yawning squeak in greeting, he wiggled slightly to settle himself against her neck. Hermione smiled lightly at him.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." She stated.

Mimsy blinked at her.

"Hungry?"

' **SQUEE-QUEEK'**

"Here." She stated handing him the food and then moved into the bathroom where she sat the little green stick-man on her marble sink to enjoy his breakfast whilst she stood in front of the mirror.

She reached for her green toothbrush and began to brush. After brushing her teeth, she looked up scrunching her dainty and upturned nose while twitching her plump pink lips up into a smile.

Hermione knew she was beautiful but she wasn't vain like other females in the Ministry she knew. She held herself with confidence and strength; she had been through a lot in her lifetime and her stance proved that. Her scars proved that. She was vigilant and she was proud.

She looked the same mostly but, if one really looked they could see the slight differences in her long and slim face. Over the years she had developed slight freckles from her long exposure to sunny climates. She had long lashes framing hazel eyes with hints of dark chocolate. Though currently they were surrounded by heavy dark bags of purple from the nightmares and the stress.

Yes, she looked mostly like the same Hermione Granger that she used to.

But Hermione knew there was a glamour there, one she never took off but often times forgot about.

She shook her head roughly and got her thoughts back onto a more positive note.

Nodding to herself. She stripped off her clothes and turned on her shower.

While waiting for it to heat up she looked down at herself. She was skinny and rounded in the right spots. Working at the Ministry wrestling with dangerous creatures and people did its job. Yes, she had war wounds but she knew for a fact that many people thought her scars and wounds were sexy.

'Cough Barney cough' Hermione grinned, she was never letting that information go.

Hermione touched the water.

"Perfect." She murmured.

Slowly she pulled back the glass door and slipped into the warm heat.

While in the shower Hermione let her mind wander.

* * *

Over the years she had obtained many dangerous objects and she some had left many questions that still didn't make sense.

By the time she finished washing her face, hair and lathering her body a small amount of morning sun had started to rise in the small bathroom window. She turned off the water, wrung out her long hair and let her wet feet slink across the tiled floor.

She looked up at the slightly fogged mirror.

'Glamour.' She thought and the glamour already placed on her face began to roll on top of the one she just placed, leaving two layer of glamour.

Immediately her bags under her eyes disappeared along with her blemishes. Her eyebrows penciled themselves in and grey smoky eyeshadow cradled her mascaraed eyes. Grinning she swiped her finger across her lips and they turned a bright red color and with a flick of her wrist her curled mane twisted and twirled into an elegant up do.

'Perfect.'

Turning left and right in inspection she was satisfied.

Hermione lightly held out her finger to allow Mimsy to grab on and she placed him on her shoulder.

With her green towel wrapped around her she moved toward the bedroom with her oak vanity and set down Mimsy, flicking her wand, making the bed as she did so. She pulled on a white lace bra with matching panties and a pair of black stockings.

After dressing in the basics she shut the drawers and spritzed on some perfume labeled 'Bewitch Me' for Witches.

Pivoting on her heel she flung open her closet and dressed in a silk cream blouse and tight grey and black buttoned high waisted skirt with a pair of dark purple pumps.

She held her hands to her stomach and turned around in a spin examining herself in the mirrored door.

She nodded satisfied.

Hermione then walked back to her vanity and slipped on a simple diamond bracelet coated in locator spells for protection.

Looking excitedly to the antique mirror stationed on the wall she tapped it two times.

"Who seeks what I hide" whispered a voice.

"One whose seen and knows the truth." Responded Hermione.

The mirror melted away and behind it was an old golden time turner, an antique dangling Opal and bronze earring and finally the Elder Wand.

Hermione hid them there to stop Ron, Harry and Ginny from snooping through her stuff. She knew they did.

* * *

Lifting up the grey and white Elder Wand gently she slid off her left pump and swiftly slid the wand holster up to her thigh then put the Elder Wand inside it. She straightened her skirt and replaced her shoe. She still didn't know where the wand came from. She had thought that Harry snapped it in 1998 after the Battle of Hogwarts, but she was wrong. It just appeared in Ronald and her bedroom one day.

She hid it because she couldn't risk anyone seeing it or knowing she possessed it. The worst thing was that it recognized her as its Master when according the legends and rules you had to steal it by overpowering another in battle.

The next item she grabbed and placed onto her right ear was the dangling earring that jingled when she walked, it was beautiful yet deadly. The first time the present was given to her by the Willowbeam sisters, she was skeptical. Very much so especially considering that it was a Horocrux and every Horocrux she'd seen in the past was horridly destructive. She thought they were all dangerous and would attack or kill anyone who tried to wear or use them that wasn't an original host. Apparently, that wasn't true.

The Horocrux that Hermione possessed was created for a defense purpose, not an offensive purpose like Voldemort's. His were made to sustain his life and make him invincible and in knowing the Golden Trio were trying to destroy him; in turn, his Horocruxes did the same. The earring she was given for safe keeping was an antique passed down from female to female in an old Ukrainian coven of witches. In order to protect her loved ones, a Ukrainian Witch named Britta created one. However, her lover and child died anyway and when the Aurors confiscated it she surrendered peacefully.

Thankfully, the Horocrux not only accepted Hermione as its owner but it also deemed her its ward. Now, whenever dangerous and dark entities or those with bad intentions attacked the Horocrux switched to offensive and attacked in turn. That was something very useful to Hermione. It had even protected her from being attacked by an Obscural.

That was one mission she had been totally unprepared for.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The Horocrux in her right ear rattled violently as she stared down the 15-Year-Old female Death Eater, her eyes gleaming opaque white as thick black mist spun around her and leaked from every pore, shaking her violently._

 _The girl sneered and launched forward._

" _Got'cha Mudblood!"_

' _Fool' Hermione thought readying her wand at the girl._

 _Suddenly the girl burst into a violent whirlwind of shrieks and roars, a massive tornado of aggressive lightening and black tendrils barreled toward her._

 _Hermione screamed as the black mass lashed out and plowed her down, burning into her face and torso, leaving dark grey and black webbed veins. It covered her in cuts, tossing her around…It was painful._

 _Suddenly, a green storm cloud full of lightening enveloped Hermione and pushed her back._

 _Hermione fell, wincing in pain and looked in front of her in awe, that same green smoke was attacking what she now knew to be an Obscurus. They two forces intertwined and the impact caused an explosion, rattling the earth around her._

 _This went on for a while until the black smoke receded into the girl and slammed her into a tree._

 _Blood flew from her lips and her blonde hair flounced around her in tangles. She looked like she had been mauled by an animal. She was covered in blood and lacerations._

 _The green smoke flew back to Hermione and formed into a wispy and ghostly woman. She had Ukrainian-Russian features with a wild mane of black hair covered in jewels and beaded pearls accompanied by fierce blue eyes and sneering lips. She was an older woman in her 40's covered in skirts and a shawl with bangles._

 _The young girl against the tree roared and launched toward Hermione again becoming the black cloud of smoke._

 _Suddenly, the older woman's face snapped up, her mouth unhinged and she rushed forward transforming into a giant ghostly face that gave an ungodly shrill causing the black mass the writhe, scream and crack with white light._

 _The Obscurus shattered into pieces and the green mist receded back into Hermione as the sky around her rained black sludge. Little did she know that some of the black goo slithered into her wounds._

Hermione shivered at the thought of such parasitic magic. She thought they were extinct or rare, apparently not.

* * *

She remembered the rage. She had the marks on her face and torso to prove it. Without the glamour one could see the dark, cracking veins reaching up and around her right eye and face, down her neck and across her chest.

Unfortunately, she discovered after the fact that she absorbed some of it, a medium amount. Not a lot, but enough to know that she could be considered by some to be an Obscural, which for a while made her magic very unstable. Eventually, she gained more control though occasionally when she was mad a Ron or her 'friends' her eyes would flicker white.

Ronald and her 'friends' didn't even know or need to know that story.

Hermione shook her head again.

Moving on she picked up her time turner.

It was shining and wisps of gold were emanating from the hourglass.

'Strange it's dead and broken…it shouldn't be doing that…' Hermione thought.

'I'll let Barney look at it later.'

She shrugged, grabbed it and then placed it around her neck and under her blouse out of sight.

Finally finished she tapped the mirror again and it solidified, she grabbed Mimsy, perching him in her pocket and walked out the door.

Hermione walked into her living room which had a leather sofa, oak coffee table with magazines and a vase of lavender flowers, a white rug and two love seats piled with pillows.

' **ROAR'**

' **CREAK'**

' **SHHHK-RUSSLE'**

She walked right to the coffee table and toward the noises.

Looking down Hermione spotted her Silver and Emerald purse from Medea shaking violently and making a racket on the table. Hermione stroked the side and immediately the noises stopped.

"I know you guys are excited to see me and hungry."

"I'm coming" Hermione stated.

Slowly she unlatched the top of the purse and climbed atop the coffee table, placing one heeled foot on the ladder going down she whispered "Mummy's Here."

Inch by inch she vanished into the case until it was just her curled bun in view and then the top snapped shut.

Behind all that was left was just a quiet ticking from the grandfather clock in the living room and the near silent swishing of Suki's tail as she guarded the purse with narrowed blue eyes ready to fling fire and fury at anyone who harmed her master and her family.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Okay Everyone, there was chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as the prologue. Chapter 2 should be up within the next week or so as I have rough drafts all the way through chapter 9 done. I will post the next chapter after I gain at minimum, 20 more reviews.

Up next she goes into her case!

Please continue to pose questions and PM with things you don't understand. I am more than happy to answer them for you. I love to hear about ideas and things you would like to see from me.

 **Food for Thought:**

Was the Bellatrix Lullaby I made up creepy enough?

What do you think of Suki and Mimsy's intro?

What about Britta's Horocrux, was that explained a bit better?

What do you think of Hermione's interaction with the Obscurus?


	4. Granger's Case of Curiosities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' or anything affiliated with them, they belong the J.K. Rowling. I am only using them for creative construction, not profit. I only own my OCs.

 **Author Note:** Firstly, thank you everyone for your awesome support. Second, I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I ran into some personal issues one of them being that my pet rabbit, Dobby passed away from mammary Cancer and I was devastated and sort of lost the will to do…well anything. Also, I ran out of data so I couldn't post. However, fear not! I am back in action and eagerly writing the next chapters as we speak. Here is a shout-out to those of you whose ideas I have incorporated and considered (Alessandra.12, MuseofSong, Leah Petrova, Psycho Witwicky, and the lovely Mimosa Evans). Unfortunately, I will not be taking any more ideas for creatures because I can't have her having too many.

 **This Chapter is Dedicated to My Dobby: Mama loves you.**

Now, Onwards to the story fellow fans!

 **Warning: ** This is an AU, so there will be some OOC and Minor Potter/Heavy Weasley Bashing.

Also some Language and Sexual Content later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Granger's Case of Curiosities**

* * *

Hermione's heeled stiletto hit the ground of the inside of her purse with a loud thud.

She stood to her full height of 5' 7" and brushed a stray curl that had fallen from her bun behind her left ear.

She stood in the darkness of the vast space for a moment before turning around and with a flick of her wand the main room lit up the many strings of twinkling lights that hung around the room casting prisms of white and gold colors around the room.

It smelt of old parchment, rain and dirt that invaded her nostrils. The smells comforted her and soothed her nerves.

She even smelled wafts of the herbs hanging from her ceiling. Sage. Lavender. Rose. Mint.

'This is home; this is my space.'

Looking to the right she noticed the empty stand.

She knew where he was of course; he was outside.

'Fawkes…'

Hermione puffed up her cheeks and let out a harmonious whistle.

' **WARK'**

Hermione's head snapped up and she smiled as the fiery companion flew in gently through the sheer cloth separating the office from the rest of the outside.

The young witch slowly rose her wrist up and held it level with her bosom, watching with sparkling eyes as the majestic creature swayed down to her arm and perched.

Fawkes nuzzled Hermione's hair softly as she reached up to stroke his shimmery feathers, almost leaving glitter trials in the air.

Smiling gently, she tossed him into the air before tossing up a ball of fire from her wand as Fawkes gulped it up. Oddly enough, Phoenixes don't eat meat regularly. They consume fire fed to them from their bonded master. Hermione ought to know…she read about it once.

After throwing up a second large fireball, Fawkes seemed satisfied and she went about her own devices.

* * *

Slowly she moved to the left of the room toward the bookshelves lined with books old and new. This was her pride and joy. She loved them and collecting them was her hobby; she'd read most of them nearly five times. She loved to learn new things and that hadn't changed even after she finished her education.

Her nimble fingers ran up and down the spines of the books inhaling the smell of the glue and paper behind their colored covers.

She had books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and how to get rid of nasty hexes and curses. Herbology books, history books. Books on poisons, potions and antidotes. Medi-Witch books on how to heal and preserve, Magiczoology- which contained a vast amount of knowledge about where to find creatures, what to avoid and look for, how to care for them and how to heal them. She even had law books about regulations and foreign policy.

She even had her old book 'Hogwarts- A History' up there somewhere along with a portfolio of old Quibbler issues and clippings of the Daily Prophet from 1992-1998.

Hermione Granger loved books, not just to be a 'know-it-all' but to be prepared. She was always prepared with a plan. Sure people would one up her, she wasn't perfect but she would never be blindsided ever again-not like she was a Malfoy Manor five years prior.

After she finished running her fingers over the books she walked across the floor toward her oak desk and wooden chair. It was weathered with age, but Hermione thought it built character especially with the gold inlayed into the corners. Her fingers spun a golden globe that sat upon it as her heels clicked by causing it to jingle.

Stacked on the wooden surface was a large stamp that said approved and another that said denied. These were Ministry regulation documents and bills that needed to be improved and passed. Lying on the top was a worn copy of ' _Beetle the Bard_ ' the very same one she received from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in his Last Will.

Hovering slightly to the left, tears began to gather in her eyes. Photos. They were important to Hermione. They were of memories that happened and could've happened. These showed that they would never be forgotten with time. From left to right she had Fred and George embracing each other's shoulders standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes during the grand opening.

All bright eyes, nice suits and cheeky grins they were.

The next photograph had the Tonks and Lupin Family before Ted, Remus and Nyphadora were murdered by Death Eaters; Andromeda was laughing while Ted kissed her cheek, where opposite them Remus and Nyphadora were waving and holding Teddy. Following that was Dr. Owen and Jean Granger on their wedding day. Her mother was so beautiful in her white dress, holding roses while her father looked so handsome in his tux.

She stared at the other photos as tears finally began to stream down her brown doe eyes.

It was her 1st Birthday picture.

Little Hermione in her highchair looking proud, pigtails and buckteeth in all as she smashed vanilla iced cake into her father's surprised face with her mother in the background hysterical.

Hermione even had photographs of Dumbledore's Army, The Order of the Phoenix and more of her friends as they grew up throughout the years.

* * *

Looking up she narrowed her eyes at her 'Most Wanted' corner against her painted black wooden walls. The walls had posters and mugshots of known poachers, thieves and illegal breeders who were known to be cruel and greedy. There was also, much to Hermione's immediate displeasure; Death Eaters-past and present.

Hermione narrowed her chocolate eyes at the faces of Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband Rodolphus, Dolohov and Yaxley to name a few.

Next to the criminals, was The Golden Trio's own posters. Large 11 x 14; moving in black and white were Undesirables No. 1, 2 and 3 (1997 - 1998) - _Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley_ – _Magically Armed, Intelligent and Extremely Dangerous- Do Not Approach, Kill on Site._

Below that on the far wall was a rickety table with a black caldron and a shelf of vials and scales. The surface was stacked with powdered Root of Asphodel, Lacewing Flies, Sophorous Beans, Bezoar's and potted plants of Dittany and Mandrake.

Spinning on her heel Hermione headed toward the doorway to the outside to interact and feed her creatures.

Her creatures…. god she loved them.

She remembered the first time she knew she wanted to work with creatures.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Slowly Hermione inched forward, the tall grass and trees around her swaying in the breeze._

 _There, in the tree was a Fwooper, a bright orange, pink and red colored puffy African bird._

 _Though this particular bird was magical and could make most listeners turn insane from the spell it cast when it whistled and tweeted._

 _It was injured from what Hermione could tell, its left wing was limp and it shrieked whenever it moved said limp._

 _Slowly she moved with the bird's beady opal-green eyes on her. It was completely focused. Watching her every move with predatory precision._

 _Slowly She knelt down in the dirt and held one of her arms out giving a gentle tweet-tweet and the bird slowly inched toward her._

' _ **Tweet-Tweet'**_ _it responded._

' _ **Tee Tweet'**_ _She responded back._

 _Eventually the Fwooper hopped carefully onto Hermione's hand and settled._

 _After looking him over and fixing the Fwooper's wing it chirped and affectionately nipped her finger._

 _She smiled._

' _This is what I want to do…Animals ask for nothing in return for knowledge and kindness. They know not of greed and they eat to feed, not for gluttony._

' _Yes…This feels right.'_

 _She smiled as she lightly stroked the Fwooper's feathers._

* * *

Just thinking back on the memory made her smile.

They were a part of her family, they were her friends. She fought for their rights and she advocated for them and their voices.

She was protecting them.

A lot of the creatures she came across were either endangered or illegally transported and because of this release into the wild could mean mass hysteria.

For example, Shesha, her Basilisk was a Level XXXXX according to the Ministry meaning that it was near untamable and heavily illegal. Hermione couldn't release her because she knew the second she did that the Ministry had free reign for executive measures to ensure safety of the magical community.

She kept them because they had nowhere to go.

They filled a void that appeared when her parents were obliviated and never found and they gave comfort and quiet understanding when Ron started to act the way he was acting.

He didn't always act like that, at one point he was very loving and attentive

He started to get this way very recently.

This was one of the reasons she still stayed because the onset was so sudden, she felt that the old Ron the one she still loved was still in there. She just didn't know where or how deep.

She tried everything, she really did. She tried staying home and doing things the way Ronald wanted. But, Hermione just couldn't do it. Hermione was wild like wind yet rooted like an Oaktree. Though she was also like water, she could erode away Iron.

She was stubborn and brave.

Before the war she was ' _snobby, little-miss-know-it-all'._ Now, she was Madam Granger of the Ministry of Magic. The Witch with the wit and the Witch with a plan.

It took her years to realize that people just didn't appreciate her knowledge that she so willingly and proudly gave out. They were jealous and it took her 5 years to realize that. Knowledge was powerful and intimidating. Hermione knew she had lots of it.

She used that knowledge to make battle plans, back up plans for those plan…everything anyone in the Ministry could dream of. She could've been a Auror. Heaven only knew that she wasn't afraid to punch someone in the teeth with a sweet smile when someone harmed her creatures _or_ her staff.

She was a fair Ministry Official and she had made many changes in the Department of Magical Creatures.

The first thing she changed was Werewolf rights. They could now hold jobs, legally get married and even have children. They no longer had to hide and creature families in secret and they would no longer be judged by others for their status. It was called 'The Lupine Anti-Discrimination Legalization Act' of 2000 also known as the 'Lupin Act'; in honor of Remus John Lupin who fought and died for his nation and the future of his child and students.

She had more to come she just had to wait and show the Ministry what she had left to change.

* * *

Eventually she reached the outside perimeter and stepped down the rickety wooden steps outside the pale blue beach house.

Closing her brown eyes, she breathed in the scent of wildflowers and lilies.

She listened to the 6 wind chimes hanging gently from the wooden beams. She smiled widely showing the small gap between her two front teeth.

All 6 of the chimes were from Dobby, the House- Elf because one year she knit him 2 scarves, 3 pairs of socks and a sweater. She could still remember his saggy ears perking up and his eyes watering when he yelled out the 'Mistress Hermione has presented me with a wardrobe!' while running up in down the Gryffindor common room stairs.

'Dobby…No House-Elf braver' She thought wistfully.

'I must bring him some flowers soon'.

She mused thoughtfully as she continued her venture.

Hermione's heels clicked down the cobblestone path as she moved her first habitat.

When she reached the end she bent down and pulled off her heels replacing them with orange rubber boots and picked up a large bucket full of goat and cow meats.

With her free hand she gently pulled open the curtain that moved causing ripples around the scenery of the beach and the sunset.

* * *

Upon entering she could hear the steady patter of the rain and lifting her wand up she created a see through umbrella. In front of her lay the replication of the Andean Mountains of Peru surrounded by a small rainforest and a stream covered in draping trees and shrubbery with the sounds of birds and frogs. Above her the vast sky.

She walked for a good five minutes to the base of the mountain where the steep stone steps lay and gulped.

She always hated this part. Damn her fear of heights.

It had gotten better with age of course but it was still causing a good laugh at the Ministry with her colleagues.

Squaring her shoulder's, she began the trek upwards on shaky legs. About halfway up she reached a platform. Walking wobbly toward the edge she whistled.

' **ROOOOOARRR'**

A loud and robust roar ripped through the area causing her jump. Even though she had Tiamat for a few years the loudness still startled her on occasion. She was glad that each habitat was soundproof because if not, Tiamat would've scared the ever living shit out of all the other animals except Shesha.

If Mimsy was anything to go by, considering that the Bowtruckle that has been swinging on her earring was now nestled into Hermione's hair quaking and chittering.

' **THUD'**

The ground shook and Hermione's feet left the ground as heavy feet landed. She heard a snort behind her as her hair blew and she felt a cold snout brush her.

Turning slowly, she looked into the intelligent steel eyes of the 13ft Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon; she was small for a dragon, one of the reasons her mother abandoned her in the first place. She was none the less beautiful. The rain causing glimmers droplets to slid upon gold and bronze scales and ivory horns.

"Hey Girl…"

She was given a tail thump in return.

"Hungry?"

Tail Thump.

Hermione moved slowly just because she slightly bonded with the Vipertooth and loved her didn't she trusted her. Dragons turned on people all the time. It was in their nature and who the hell was she to judge.

Tiamat's eyes following her every move.

She talked to them and named them because she believed that they were like people, not things. They needed names. They each had their personalities and quirks. Not all Viperteeth thumped their tails like dogs only Tiamat did that.

It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen when she first experienced it so she did what any sane person would…she asked Charlie Weasley.

The ginger found it to be hysterical.

Slowly setting down the bucket she bent down and the dragon stood at attention.

Pulling up a huge slab of goat meat she threw it into the air and watched Tiamat's eyes dilate in anticipation.

She jumped up on her hind legs and nabbed it.

Hermione and Tiamat continued their ritual until it was all done and saying their goodbyes Hermione promised to return and began to trek back down.

When she reached to bottom she set down the bucket and took off her rain boots before washing her hands in the stream.

She slipped on her heels.

"Alright what's next?" She clapped her hands in anticipation.

* * *

Hermione moved into her next destination with a bucket of dead large rats.

Her heels echoing in the vast cavern.

It was deep, damp and dark.

"Lumos Maxima" She whispered.

She was in a cave with a large pool of water in the center.

Stalagmites and water dripped as she passed.

She paused as she heard slithering of scales upon rock.

" **SSSSSSHASA SHEEENTH?"**

Came slithery female whispers.

She never knew what that meant but it was posed as what sounded like a question or a greeting of sorts.

Hermione smiled and responded.

" **Shesha. Come"**

She only knew very basic Parseltongue, Hermione only understood commands. Not enough to fully communicate and it took her _ages_ to find out how to even speak the 10 words she knew.

The water in front of Hermione trembled and the large silvery and green Basilisk shot out of the water, the horns on her head gleaming in the damp light of Hermione's wand.

Shesha's eyes drilled into Hermione's. The first time she did that Hermione was surprised she wasn't dead until she was later told that a Basilisk had the option to kill or petrify with its stare, Hermione just guessed that day she was lucky and had been since.

" **SHAHASSA SHEENTH SASHEEN SHHHEEN HAAHN"**

" **Hungry?"**

" **Yes…SSHAHASSSA"**

Hermione didn't know what 'Shahassa' meant but she figured it mean 'Master' or 'Mistress'.

Dumping out the bucket of rats to the ground she stepped back and let Shesha go about her business as she stared from her perch on a rock nearby.

She got on well with Shesha…she just didn't get in her way. Especially since she couldn't fully speak Parseltongue so there was no way she would be able to tamed her fully, but the Basilisk seemed content and comfortable. That was all Hermione cared about.

Slowly Hermione got up off the rock and made her way to the entrance hearing a hiss upon exiting. She knew that was 'Thank You' in some way.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted when she reached her finally destination for the day and her actual day hadn't even started yet.

"Buckbeak" She shouted as she walked through the forest and sunshine.

She grinned when she heard the sound of hooves and swung around the dead ferrets in her hands following.

"Come on boy, come get the nice, dead ferrets!"

The majestic creature pawed at the ground and neared Hermione.

Slowly she bowed her head and waited maintaining eye contact with the Hippogriff's golden orbs.

Eventually, he bowed back and she moved forward slowly to pet his soft cream and brown feathers.

Her purred at her touch and she stepped back with a giggle and threw him a ferret which he gulped down. When he finished she tossed the other and gave him one last nuzzled and walked away leaving him to finish his dinner.

'Finally finished.' She thought.

She still had four empty habitats to fill. She would get there…eventually.

* * *

Hermione slumped down into her chair and reapplied her red lipstick and little perfume.

Feeling the rustle in her hair she reached up and pulled down Mimsy to her shoulder.

Looking the clock, she realized it was only 7:45, She still had 20 minutes before she had to leave for work.

Stretching and cracking her back she began to look at all of her paperwork and conjured up a cup of Earl Grey Tea.

She continued this frustrating process until she was startled out of it by a loud "Oi!"

Hermione's head snapped up and she noticed three of her friends from the Ministry peering into the purse.

Hermione blinked.

Three pairs of identical grey eyes blinked back.

"How the Hell did you guys even get in here?"

"Window…" Magnolia.

"Kicked the door open…" That was definitely Theodora.

The two looked at the third who was twiddling her thumbs.

"Skylight in the kitchen…" Primrose murmured.

"…"

"…"

"Wow…" Hermione said.

'I have really weird friends'

The Willowbeam Triplets were completely identical and completely ridiculous Pure-Blood red-heads standing at 5'4 and 137 pounds. They were an odd bunch, two of them were in Hufflepuff and the other graduated Hogwarts in Ravenclaw, and boy could Hermione tell you that they all had different personalities to match.

Theodora 'Dora' was the eldest by 20 minutes, she was blunt, sarcastic and protective. Primrose 'Prim' was level headed and observant. She loved knowledge and she could use it. The youngest Magnolia 'Madge' was like a little sunflower, she was bubbly and gentle. Though watching the three together was like a comedy act, they always made her smile. They off-set Hermione's seriousness with silliness. Hey, opposites attracted.

"Never mind that we have something important to tell you get up here!" Yelled Theodora.

She grinned grabbed her purse then began to climb the ladder to the top.

When she reached the top the triplets stepped back and waited.

Hermione situated herself and looked up smiling.

The smile turned to a frown.

All three women were deadly serious and Hermione knew when this happened something big was going to happen.

"What, what's going on?"

Theodora cleared her throat and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Auror Ronald Weasley, requesting the execution of 4 illegally transported creatures at 8:30 am. All creatures categorized as above Level XXX, Awaiting authorization from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Thee End."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

The house almost rattled at the sound of thudding steps and slamming doors.

"He can't do that, he realizes that I am Department Head, right? I have to approve this."

The three nodded.

"This is not what the Committee is to be used for. Minister Gorgan Stump in 1811 stated that extermination was only in cases of overpopulation, maiming of a wizard or endangerment to the community or death of a magical being." She rattled off.

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her purse and flew out the door with Mimsy gripping her hair leaving the three siblings behind in an awkward silence.

"I love it went she talks nerdy to me…gets me all tingly inside."

Madge and Prim just looked at their sister as she just sort of wiggled with her arms around herself;

Everyone at the Ministry knew Dora had a nerdy girl crush on Hermione and found it hilarious.

Dora ran after Hermione.

The remaining triplets just shrugged and followed pursuit.

Things were about to get interesting…they just didn't know how interesting.

* * *

Hermione ran around the corner toward the Apparition Point and bumped into an elderly man with curled grey hair and bright blue-brown eyes behind glasses with his face slathered in freckles

He was tall and thin dressed in slacks with a blue trench coat and a yellow-orange waist coat. He was also carrying an old 1920's brown business suitcase.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry" She quickly dusted him off, made sure he was okay and bolted again with her Time Turner slightly burning her skin and twinkling gold.

"It's al- "She was gone.

His arm tingled where she touched it, it was like electricity.

He shrugged and rounded the corner going the same direction as Hermione.

Suddenly three red heads zoomed by.

The first viciously tearing after the first woman, the second at a jogging pace. The final one gripped the corner of the stone building at the access point.

"Hermione ~ Waait" She Whined.

She scooted by the man, bumping him slightly.

"Sorry Sir. Ministry Emergency."

The man nodded.

He smiled.

'Ah to be young again.'

Walking toward the access point his case clip snapped open.

He bent down slightly.

"Still must get that fixed."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I suppose many of you know who Hermione bumped into…I made it pretty obvious SQUEEEE! Okay Everyone I do hope that it was fantastic, I added a little humor at the end, after all what's a HP fic without humor. I will post the next chapter after I gain at minimum, 30 more reviews.

So, Uh-Oh Ron's gonna get it, patience my children :)

Coming up next, you get to meet more of Hermione's friends and see her in action, also some more of Older Newt.

Please continue to pose questions and PM with things you don't understand. I am more than happy to answer them for you.

 **Food for Thought:**

Would you like Hermione to gain the attentions of Gellert Grindelwald? (Alessandra.12)

Would you like Hermione to save Credence and stop Jacob from being Obliviated? (Guest)

What did you think of the Willowbeam Triplets, they sort of remind me of the Weasley twins?


	5. Granger Danger and The Potter Patrol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Harry Potter' or 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' franchise or anything affiliated with them, you know the drill. I only own my OCs.

 **AN:** Ahh! It's good to be back after so long. I _**haven't**_ abandoned this story I will just be updating it more slowly because you know how life is. Between work, my car dying on me, my computer being a dick waffle and 'G' the mother to my other rabbit 'Dobby' also passing away from heartbreak, I've been in a right funk. Anyhow, thank you for your fantastic patience and support! Here is a shout-out to those of you whose ideas I have incorporated and considered (Alessandra.12, MuseofSong, Leah Petrova and Psycho Witwicky).

 **Mo-Freakin** – Thank you so much for the cover you made on DeviantArt. It looks absolutely amazing and I can really see all of the effort you put into it. I would also really love to see the other one that you were creating, especially if it looks as good as the one you already made :)

 **SakuraLove24 ** – Thank you so much for worrying about me! I'm alright now for the most part. Back then not so much but your words made me feel better, worrying about strangers is a good quality; never lose it :)

 **Warning: ** This is an AU, so there will be some OOC and Minor Potter/Heavy Weasley Bashing. Also, some Language and Sexual Content later.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Granger Danger and the Potter Patrol**

* * *

Everything was quiet and soothing in the early morning hours. It was that good and proper quiet the kind that gave everyone in Lower East London the serene sense of peace.

Muggles were getting up and milling about, walking to work and boarding trains. Those on the sidewalks were laughing and smiling while engaging in conversations with others. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Since the 'Great Reveal' everything was perfect, the Muggles weren't startled by sudden apparation or the weird dress of magical folk anymore.

Everything. Was. Perfect.

Save the blur of brown and purple.

People jumped out of the raging witches' way in fear, what with the trembling limbs of fury and the countenance of a raging bull. Yes, both those Muggle and magical knew she meant business as she skidded around corners with caramel eyes wild. Hermione Jean Granger was on the war path since leaving her apartment in a rush after hearing what Ronald had been trying to do.

She nearly gave elderly Ms. Evers in the apartment next door a heart attack as her door flew open with a bang. Needless to say it was certainly a frightening sight to see as she made her way up the stairs with her morning paper. All she saw was a mass of swinging limbs accompanied by a face covered with a tight pursed scowl as the young woman flew down the stairs only to be followed soon after by identical ginger triplets all with expressions between ire, worry and pure joy.

The poor woman didn't know what to think as she heard their fading laughter and a shout.

"RONALD WEASLEY. I WILL RING YOUR NECK YOU ARROGANT BLOODY TOE-RAG!"

What a weird day this was turning out to be.

She sure hoped that whoever this 'Ronald Weasley' gentleman was he was a fast runner.

That man was in for a world of pain.

* * *

Hermione pushed herself faster and faster as she moved. She had never been much of a runner, even as a child. She felt herself beginning to tire but the rage she felt in her veins was enough to keep her going.

' _Did the entire fucking Department forget that they can't execute without my approval! Minister Gorgan Strump made sure of that in 1811 when he made it law that only Department Head could make this decision. This is ridiculous!'_

She shook her head she couldn't think about that, it was just making her angry. She pushed forward and she didn't need to turn around to know that the pound of feet on asphalt behind her was the triplets following, if the sound of Theodora's excited cackling was anything to go by.

' _They are going to follow me regardless of if I want them to or not.'_ Hermione thought wearily.

They were her own personal guard dogs…well Theodora were anyway.

As she neared the apparation point she let out a sigh of relief. She lunged forward with reflexes she didn't even think she possessed in stilettos. Spinning toward the alcove by the supermarket, she slid into position with expert precision.

Taking a huffing breath, she straightened up and smoothed her beige coat and quickly pulled out a black compact mirror from the side of her purse and stared momentarily to prepare for her literal battle with a certain Weasley.

Hermione Granger, she was a professional and the Department Head of Level 4; she was sick and tired of people trying to run the show without her consent. They got rid of a lot of the dirty Ministry employees but clearly not all of them. She fought hard to get to where she was, by damn it she wasn't going to enter the Ministry as anything others than the boss.

She wasn't vain by any means she just believed that when a person is deemed highly professional one should look the part. People believed they were better suited for the job, because they were ' _Pureblooded'_.

Hermione sighed and looked out into the distance for a moment. Letting her thoughts wander.

' _No, Ronald isn't getting out of this one. Over the years I thought he would've grown up and stopped being a Man-Child.'_

She scoffed.

' _He's just the same as he was in school; the attention and the fame. He soaked it up like a sponge.'_

Growling, she squinted.

' _The best-friend of 'The Chosen One'; Harry's made mistakes by siding with Ronald, he's too nice. I constantly gave him chances when none should've been given. He's been trying to talk to me. I know he wants to apologize, it certainly doesn't help that Ginny has him wrapped around her finger.'_

She sighed again.

She gave him chances, she gave him plenty. She didn't know why she hadn't left him yet, but that was just what emotional abuse was. She was strong; she knew it and he knew it but he also knew how to say the right things and make her come crawling back to him, to appeal to her sense of responsibility and compassion.

She was gentle and considerate and to him that's what made it so easy at least that's what the triplets and her other friends said.

But, today she was done. They were going to talk and have a long one at that. She wanted to know where the man she loved had gone and why he had turned into this _thing_. Was it the fame? Was it her?

Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley was about to get one of the largest lectures to ever be recorded in history, if that was even possible. She might even smack him around with a book for a bit.

Jolting out of her dangerous thoughts she looked back in the mirror.

Scrunching her thickly formed eyebrows in concentration she re-applied her red lipstick.

It was _Lady Danger_ by MAC.

' _A good name considering the situation'_ she though off-handedly.

' _A woman has to have war paint whenever she means business.'_

She smirked viciously.

Hermione snapped the compact shut and placed it back into its resting place along with her lipstick; checking that Mimsy was still safely nestled into her hair, she prepared to disparate.

With a well-placed scowl, she twisted her thin wrist in a quick gesture and with an accompanied loud popping bang, like a Muggle car misfiring-she vanished.

* * *

Her stiletto's slammed into the polished dark oak floors of the British Ministry of Magic with tooth jarring force. Straightening out she darted down the long corridor of masonic stone archways covered with floo networks and apparation's points.

God, she hated apparation even though she'd been doing it for years, it felt like being pushed through a rubber tube and being pulled apart. She would never get used to that. She even remembered the first time she'd taken the test-she vomited all over the place and to her embarrassment; on her examiners shoes.

In her hurry she shoved herself around and between the many magical beings and creatures weaving in and out.

She passed the majestic golden statue in the middle of the circular room that had been restored to its former glory after the Ministry was taken back from the Death Eaters and behind it was a large moving banner of the African-American Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She flew right by the wood desk that housed the Information Administration and took a sharp left toward the golden elevator and House Elf operator that would bring her to Level 4.

It was in sight, she was almost there.

She glanced at the watchtower to her right. 7:45 a.m. – 45 minutes.

"Hey, Hermione!" A voice broke through.

She skidded to an abrupt stop her purse flopping from the momentum.

"What's the rush?"

A cheerful, yet timid voice floated toward her.

Hermione spun towards the source and was startled to see the bespectacled grey eyes of her friend, Barnabus Splivens.

* * *

Barney was a tall, Pure-Blooded and socially awkward Hufflepuff who worked in the Department of Mysteries. He was one of Hermione's first friends at the Ministry and his parents were huge supporters of Voldemort much to his shame.

Not that it bothered him much anymore; after all, he hadn't had contact with them for almost a decade when he threw away their values and married a Muggle after his Hogwarts graduation. Hermione admired him greatly because of this as well as for his war efforts to help relocate and hide Muggleborns and their families. This however, had cost him greatly.

Swiftly, Hermione looked down at how he favored his left leg and leaned heavily on the black cane held firmly in his grasp. It pained her considering he was only 28 years old.

Even in a rush she smiled gently and made small talk. She still had 45 minutes and she didn't want to cause alarm within her friend circle that would just make things more difficult than they already were to deal with; especially considering how overly protective they already were.

"Barney, how are you?" She asked pleasantly, yet strained.

"I'm doing rather well." The tawny haired man stated warmly whilst straightening his cufflinks.

"How are Cordelia and the girls doing?" She enquired.

"Medusline and Cersei miss you and my wife's fantastic."

He paused.

"She wants you to come over for Cersei's 3rd Birthday in a few weeks, can you make it?"

"I'll let you know by the end of the week."

Barney smiled and nodded, his freckled cheeks turning red with joy.

"Sorry Barney but I have to go. I have an important issue that needs to be settled."

He waved his hand in understanding and wandered toward the Admin desk.

* * *

As she turned to leave several things happened; an elderly man in a blue pea coat and briefcase bumped into her causing her to stumble. A strong calloused hand lunged out and steadied her. The man mumbled a distracted sorry as he re-latched his case and without turning he clumsily stumbled away on long legs. She hadn't seen his face only his tuft of curled white hair.

As he walked away he clenched the hand that touched her feeling a tingling sensation while Hermione stared as he rounded the corner.

Suddenly without warning, her Time Turner underneath her blouse started to burn her skin.

"Ah!"

Barney looked up startled by the noise with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione dug into her blouse and pulled out the Time Turner, it was glowing and leaking silvery-gold sand as Barney immediately started to flounder about Hermione in a panic, looking very much the part of a seal.

"No, No, don't take that out here, what are you doing, I could get into trouble!"

His right arm flapped around under his maroon dress robes.

"We could both get fired or suspended-These are supposed to be destroyed!"

He reached forward to force her to put it away, groping her by the chest in his panicked state; to an outsider it may have looked like he was grabbing her bosom.

"Wow, Barney…didn't know you had it in you…"

A loud, rumbling voice responded.

Slowly the two turned to see Gideon Corvish standing behind them with the triplets- who seemed to have finally caught up. All of them had varying degrees of annoyance on their faces to go along with their windswept hair and heaving chests.

Robes all in disarray…in short…

The triplets looked laughable at best; especially next to Gideon; after all the man was 6'5" and towered over the triplets along with most people at the Ministry.

The 37-year-old Half-Blood looked terrifying

Gideon's hazel-green eyes were narrowed at them in suspicion with his lips pursed; darting back and forth in quick succession, his thick black hair and stubble only enhanced his scowl.

Gideon was all muscle, the man was a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in his Hogwarts years, and thus he was built like an Ox.

"Oh, hey Gideon, what's up?" Hermione asked casually while Barney slowly backed away, Gideon's eyes following him.

He just stared along with the triplets.

"How're Camilla and Micah?" She asked again to get their attention away from Barney; they were all friends and Barney was just trying to stop them from getting into trouble, plus she knew that they were just messing with poor Barney because he was so easy to fluster.

You know that one friend in your group that everyone always works up because it was so easy and amusing to watch…that was Barney.

Gideon's eyes snapped back to Hermione and a grin slowly spread across the former Gryffindor's face.

"Hey 'Mione, they're doing great!"

Hermione smiled and Barney let out a visible sigh of relief causing the triplets to giggle.

"When is Camilla due?"

"Oh, 2 months, you'll be there, right…to be honest Camilla scares me when she goes on her rampages…she's always demanding pickles."

All the women and Barney laughed, child birth was a natural thing and after experiencing it or being around someone who had delivered a child you sort of shrugged it off.

"Yes, Gideon I'll be there, can't have you brave it by yourself, can I?"

He nodded in relief and then turned serious.

"So, What's this about Ron the Twat?"

Hermione and the triplets choked back giggles.

"News travels that fast?" Questioned Hermione and Gideon nodded in response.

"What about him?" Barney asked suddenly very serious and curious.

"Besides the fact that the little ginger has no soul- "Cut in Gideon with a deadpan.

"Oi!" Shouted the Triplets in unison; offended because they were also gingers.

"He scheduled another execution with the Disposal Committee, both of whom seem to keep forgetting that our dear Ms. Granger is Head of the Department and she is the only person that can confirm and approve to such a request."

"Time!" She got so caught up in trying to avoid riling up her friends she forgot the issue!

Hermione's shout caused all her friends to jump.

"It's about 8:15 am." Stated Gideon digging out his pocket watch.

Hermione and the triplets ran toward the elevator as Hermione slipped off her Time Turner tossing it to Barney, who looked up in confusion after catching it with one hand.

"It's leaking and glowing, I thought it was broken?"

"It is." Barney stated without missing a beat.

"Well it's not; could you give it an once-over for me please?" She pleaded.

"I suppose." He said while turning it over to examine it in his hand.

Hermione nodded satisfied and ran into the elevator with the twins following.

"Level 4, please." She yelled to the House Elf.

* * *

The elevator slowed to a stop and completely halted.

"Ministry of Magic/Level 4/ Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Stated the intercom.

The cage opened and they stepped out and began to walk straight toward the office at the end of the hall.

As they reached the end they saw their friend and someone Hermione knew well.

In front of the door was a plaque stating ' **Mathilda Grimblehawk, Lead Investigator-Beast Division'** stood Medea Everclaw, Senior Assistant Secretary. The tall, curvy Pure-Blood Slytherin stared at them with her dark blue eyes.

Next to Medea stood Harry dressed in his Auror uniform with Ginny next to him, her face stuck in its now usual fixed scowl.

Hermione flinched as she looked at him.

He opened his mouth.

"Hermione-"

She held out a hand to him and interrupted.

"Harry we can discuss this later, OK?"

He frowned.

"I know that we have a lot to discuss but right not Ronald is trying to execute innocent animals."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked toward Ginny with a side glance and a frown.

Hermione followed his eyes.

' _He's never scowled at her before. I know that we haven't talked in a while but…did something happen there?'_

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry shook his head in a way that stated 'Later'.

"HEY, WE HAVE AN EXECUTION TO STOP PEOPLE, YOUR PROBLEMS ARE NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

Shouted Theodora.

Jolting out of there eye lock both Harry and Hermione nodded to each other while Ginny rolled her eyes. They had come to an understanding about Ronald then.

"Come on Potter Patrol!"

Shouted Theodora again as she pushed them forward.

They all dashed out and Hermione walked past Medea taking off her coat and hanging it on the plush black chair by her polished desk at the front of the room surrounded by cubicles.

"Does Mathilda know the situation?" Hermione asked seriously.

Medea nodded to Hermione sharply causing her deep chocolate curls to rustle.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What level are the creatures, give me the status?"

"We have 4 illegally transported creatures, all of whom show signs of abuse and neglect. The smugglers ran from Kyoto, Japan up into Greece and into Britain. Aboard we found two adult Thestrals, a breeding pair-Level XXXX, one baby female Cerberus- Level XXXXX and a 7-tailed male Zenko Kitsune- Level Unknown."

"Zenko?" Asked Magnolia curiously.

"Zenko means 'Good Fox'" Stated Hermione.

Hermione turned and started to walk toward the Committee room all three other women along with Harry and Ginny followed directly behind her as other witches and wizards peeped out to watch.

"Type?" She asked Medea harshly.

"Celestial, old, roughly 400-1000 years of age based upon how its fur has turned white and gold."

Hermione gritted her teeth and hissed.

"Well then it seems the Committee and Auror Weasley need to be educated. Zenko Kitsune are near extinct and therefore protected by the Wizard Confederation of Japan. Second, they want to execute a baby?"

Cerbi were exceedingly rare though, Fluffy still lingered around the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Reaching the ornate brass doors covered in swirling designs she slammed them open in fury startling everyone in the Committee Room. The room was full of people. The animals were in cages, their fur matted and they skinny as well. She was furious.

Hermione glared and shouted causing a chill to run down everyone's spin.

"YOU ALL SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO THE BLOODY HELL RUNS THIS DEPARTMENT!"

Looking around at the startled occupants her eyes locked onto Ronald's.

Marching forward Hermione slammed her palms onto the desk, her fingernails making marks in the wood.

She leaned in as Ronald leaned back and gulped as her eyes hardened into steel.

"You and I are going to have a conversation."

"You can't do that, you shouldn't be in here." Shouted the snooty voice of one Lucille Roseburg, Senior Secretary of the Committee members; things were going to get ugly.

Hermione sent her withering glare toward her.

' _Typical'._ She scoffed.

Lucille was dressed in a skirt that was too tight and high for her frame and a tight blouse the color of periwinkle that was opened to show her cleavage. Her face was caked in make-up and her bottle blonde curls were pulled back.

Ron looked toward her from his seat. He licked his lips and she smirked.

Hermione frowned along with Harry who she turned to as if asking if he'd seen that interaction too.

He had and the look on his face told her he didn't know either, Ginny, however was a wild card.

The motion of Hermione's head caused him to notice the other guests.

He looked them over and flinched at Theodora who was cracking her knuckles.

"I have the only right, Lucille. Or have you forgotten?"

Lucille scowled but was otherwise quiet.

Hermione turned her gaze toward the now sweating Committee.

"Does the Minister know you're currently doing Mr. Cuthers?" She asked addressing the Committee Head.

He shook his head.

Hermione grinned with malice.

She shook her head.

"I am Head of this Department which means that you answer to me and in accordance to the rules set by Minister Gorgan in 1811, you cannot execute an animal, no matter the level unless they are dangerous and have proven so by attacking!"

A thin, frail looking woman with crow-like eyes looked down at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger the Thestrals did attack."

Hermione glared at her and turned to the caged Thestrals and looked at the females distended stomach.

"She's pregnant you ignorant twat, I can tell just by looking at her." Hermione growled and the woman quieted.

She spread out her arms.

"Is this really your only defense? That still doesn't excuse the other animals one of which is near extinct and the other a baby! You believe the words of a man with the emotional range of a teaspoon and the knowledge of a zippo lighter?"

Harry let out a strangled gasp behind her that sounded like laughter.

The room was silent.

"THANK GOD! Now Medea get Mathilda and her team to feed and check up on the animals and let me have the Cerbi."

Medea nodded as the cages were moved out of the room after she handed the skinny baby female Cerbi who was wrapped in a blanket to Hermione. Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes the baby was so tiny. Who could do something like this?

"Scourgify." She whispered cleaning up the baby as its stomach growled.

"Does anyone have any food?"

Harry immediately stepped forward and pulled out a piece of jerky from his lunch box handing it to Hermione. Hermione smiled.

Hermione looked up and scowled as the baby nibbled at the meat.

"I'll have your jobs, You're done…all of you!" She stated glancing at Ron.

Ron opened his mouth and looked toward Harry and Ginny who he noticed stood beside the triplets.

His eyes pleaded for help but Harry just stared him down. He was stuck.

He looked away just in time to see Ginny try to grab his hand and have Harry to shake her off.

"Hermione I-"

Before he could finish the door slammed open again.

This time there stood the Minister and the mysterious man who had bumped into her earlier.

Only this man wasn't a stranger at all. In fact, everyone in the room knew who he was. Newt Scamander.

"Well, isn't this exciting." He stated and Hermione's mouth dropped open as they connected eyes.

 **AN:**

BOOM! Chapter finished along with another Newt encounter and a cliff hanger, I will post the next chapter after I gain at minimum, 30 more reviews.

Please continue to pose questions and PM with things you don't understand. I am more than happy to answer them for you. I hope I cleared up some of the issues with the Harry bashing. He isn't doing it purposefully, he is just too nice for his own good sometimes and he can be manipulated.

* * *

 **Food for Thought:**

What do you think of the new OCs – Gideon, Medea and Barney?

Do you want her to meet Young Albus Dumbledore? (Cissnei69)

Would you like the Willowbeam Triplets to hide in Hermione's Purse and travel to the past? (Sarasrii)

A lot of you have been asking me about the Willowbeam Triplets so my question is: Would you all like a spin-off involving how Hermione met and became friends with all the OCs when I finish this one?


End file.
